Je t'aurais!
by Moonfree
Summary: Quand quelqu’un rend la vie impossible de l’un des pilotes, y’a forcément des conséquences qui ne tardent pas a pleuvoir. Et quelles conséquences me direzvous ? Tut tut tut, faut lire. Attention c’est un Os et c’est un peu … hum… étrange ?


**Disclaimer ;**  
J'ai trouvé devant ma porte quelques personnages égarés et comme personne ne semblait les réclamer, je les ai fait entrer. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, il ne veulent pas être a moi. Tant pis, je me contente de les emprunter. XD

**Résumé ;  
** Quand quelqu'un rend la vie impossible de l'un des pilotes, y'a forcément des conséquences qui ne tardent pas a pleuvoir. Et quelles conséquences me direz-vous ? Tut tut tut, faut lire. Attention c'est un Os et c'est un peu … hum… étrange ?

**Postulat/Couple/Genre ;**

Postulat ; Un délire totalement imprévu qui m'est tombé dessus de bon matin.  
Couple ; A pas cette fois. Non, non vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai écrit sans shipper. XD  
Genre ; Torture, death, humour, nawak… Comment ça c'est pas possible ? Lisez avant de dire que c'est impossible. Huhuhu.

**NDA :**

Que dire de plus ? Voyons sachez que le matin et moi, on est pas copain . Alors imaginez mon état de cérébrétude (je sais ça existe pas, mais ça démontre bien combien j'suis pas nette hein ? ) a 6h du matin et vous pourrez vous attendre a tout de cet OS . En fait, je sais même pas si je dois avoir honte de ce que j'ai fait ou pas. Me le demande bien tiens.

Z'êtes pas encore partis ? Ah ben alors.. Bonne lecture… si je puis dire.

* * *

**Je t'aurais !**

Cette fois il en était sûr, il l'aurait. Il s'en était fait la promesse le matin même, avait mis au point un plan diabolique qu'il avait en partie réalisé. D'abord, veiller a ce que nul témoin ne se trouve aux alentours du lieu du crime et encore moins sur le lieu du crime. Il avait été assez difficile d'occuper les éventuels gêneurs qui auraient voulu s'interposer entre lui et son dessein mais finalement avec ruse et malice, il y était finalement parvenu.

Ils avaient beau être tous des soldats aguerris aux atrocités de la guerre, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il préférait le faire en dehors des regards de ses équipiers. Pas qu'il n'ait jamais tué devant eux mais cette fois, c'était différent. Comment aurait il réagi a son action ? Qu'auraient ils pu en penser ? N'auraient ils pas renier la méthode qu'il avait utilisée ?

Non, décidément, sa volonté de tout faire dans l'ombre de ce lieu était la meilleure. Ses équipiers avaient beau être soldats, leurs relations fonctionnaient suivant les règles de chaque groupe social. Et comme dans chaque groupe, il y avait des actes à révéler en pleine lumière et d'autres qu'il valait mieux taire. Quand bien même il se cachait derrière cette raison, il savait au plus profond de lui-même que tout ceci n'était que chimères.

Sa véritable motivation à faire cela comme un voleur était la peur. Une peur terrible et sournoise qui lui vrillait les entrailles. La peur du jugement que les rescapés porteraient fatalement sur lui lorsqu'il aurait pris conscience de ce qui s'était passé non loin d'eux, sans qu'ils ne s'en doute et sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire pour enrayer le procédé. Même un groupe de gens se connaissant bien pouvaient avoir des réactions imprévisibles.

Mais pour l'heure, il était loin de ces considérations. Plus décidé que jamais, dans ce petit lieu sombre pourtant assez grand pour atteindre le but qu'il s'était fixé. Loin de toutes ces peurs, loin de cette certitude qu'ils ne le comprendraient pas. Ni lui, ni ses raisons. Et pourtant, Dieu seul savait qu'il en avait des justifications. Des justifications qui en valaient d'autres après tout.

Depuis le premier jour ou il l'avait eu devant les yeux, il avait su qu'**_il_** serait son pire cauchemar. Il faut dire qu'a la seconde même ou il avait pris conscience de son existence,**_ il_** lui avait porté sur les nerfs. Non content de prendre autant d'espace qu'un éléphant qui se douche,**_ il_** savait se montrer plus que dérangeant. Combien de fois l'avait **_il_** éveillé en pleine nuit ? Soit parce qu'**_il_** l'importunait de sa présence insupportable, soit parce que lui-même ne pouvait refouler son envie de meurtre a son encontre. Oh oui, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou il avait eu l'irrépressible envie d'en finir avec lui Il pouvait dire sans aucun remords que sa vie était devenu un véritable Enfer depuis qu'**_il_** s'y était invité.

Et cela ne pouvait décemment pas continuer ainsi. C'est pourquoi il avait pris la décision de mettre fin à ce cauchemar. Aujourd'hui, il était décidé à lui faire la peau et a le renvoyer d'où **_il _**venait. Enfin presque. En quelque sorte quoi. Bon sang, voilà qu'il se mettait a douté de ses propres convictions. Pour un peu, il en viendrait même à penser qu'il s'était attaché a lui. D'accord, c'est vrai que sa présence le rendrait plus humain. C'est vrai aussi qu'**_il_** lui avait permis de se voir sous un nouveau jour mais de là à s'y attacher… Non, il était un pilote et ne reculerait pas devant la tâche à effectuer.

« Je t'aurais » lâcha t'il dans une tentative de se convaincre du bien fondé de son entreprise.

Fort de cette nouvelle résolution, il contempla les objets qu'il avait pris soin de récolter en toute discrétion et qui se trouvaient maintenant devant lui, sagement alignés sur la tablette se trouvant près du lavabo. Tous ces instruments étaient de nature différents mais a leur façon, ils étaient tous potentiellement dangereux et dans ces mains, ils devenaient des armes de la plus mortelle précision. Oh oui, tous lui assureraient la réussite de la tâche qu'il s'était assigné. Une tâche a haut risque et périlleuse parce qu'il savait que la victime de sa colère ne se laisserait pas faire. Et malgré cet acharnement à garder la vie, il devrait en venir a bout en veillant à laisser le moins de traces possibles de son passage.

La première arme qu'il avait à sa disposition était un beretta. Celui-là même qui l'accompagnait dans toutes ses missions. Tous les pilotes en avaient un, c'était ainsi. Une règle militaire comme ils disaient. Tu parles oui ! A coup sûr, avec cette arme là, il ne raterait pas sa cible et la tuerait du premier coup. Pas de chances de survie pour sa cible. Pourtant, cela serait un rien salissant. En plus de laisser un trou béant dans le corps de sa victime, l'arme a feu risquait aussi de repeindre les lieux. Et s'atteler à un ravalement de façade après n'était pas vraiment dans ses projets. Non, décidément, il valait mieux éviter et essayer autre chose.

« Je t'aurais ! Même sans ce fidèle allié, je t'aurais ! »

Posant les yeux sur la deuxième arme, un éclair d'appréciation passa dans le regard du bourreau. Le fin scalpel dérobé à Sally avait à ses yeux nombres d'atout. D'une précision chirurgicale sans faille et maniable pour n'importe qui, cette arme possédait en plus d'une probabilité assez importante de réussite, un atout esthétique qui lui plaisait bien. Plus tranchant que n'importe quelle lame, aussi fine fut elle, le scalpel ne laisserait pas filtrer une trop grande douleur. Cela pouvait être un avantage mais aussi un inconvénient. Sans douleur, aucun moyen de savoir lorsque son martyr aurait rendu son dernier souffle. Peut être même mourrait **_il_** sans connaître les affres de la douleur et cela, il n'en voulait pas. Il souhaitait lui pourrir ses derniers instants comme**_ il _**lui avait pourri ces jours. Non, il valait mieux essayer autre chose.

« Je t'aurais ! Mais pas dans la facilité ! »

La troisième arme se présentant a lui fut pourtant bien vite écartée. Une pince a épiler ! Quelle idée lui avait passé par la tête lorsqu'il avait chouravé la pince à épiler de Réléna ? Que pourrait il faire de cela ? Certes la pince a épiler pouvait faire mal mais seulement si on l'insérait dans une blessure et que l'on en jouait a l'intérieur. Dans ces cas là, oui elle pouvait se révéler être un instrument de torture des plus utiles mais pour tuer en faisant souffrir, il convint qu'il fallait repasser. Et là, il n'en avait pas réellement le temps donc il se passerait de cet instrument.

« Je t'aurais ! Pas par cette inoffensive arme mais je t'aurais ! »

La quatrième et dernière armé qui se présentait a lui eut toute sa considération. Une arme qui convenait parfaitement a la situation. Une arme qui tant elle était répandue n'attirerait pas l'attention s'il s'y prenait correctement. Une arme que tout a chacun possédait, même sans être pilote. Une arme naturelle et pourtant pas prévue a l'origine pour faire cela. Une arme dont on oubliait trop souvent qu'elle pouvait tuer et détruire tant elle pouvait se montrer douce et attentionnée. Oui cette arme serait son arme. Ses propres mains serviraient son dessein bien mieux que n'importe quel automatique ou autre instrument spécifique.

« Je t'aurais ! Maintenant que j'ai trouvé mon arme, je vais t'avoir ! »

Maintenant qu'il avait choisi son arme, celle qui lui assurerait la réussite, il allait pouvoir passer a la mise a mort de celui pour qui il avait mis tant de soin a choisir sa guillotine. Visiblement le sacrifié, qui ne pipait mot, avait bien compris ce qui se tramait.**_ Il_** avait compris que son heure était venue. **_Il_** le sentait au plus profond de son être. Comme si sa propre conscience lui criait le danger,**_ il_** se mis soudain a transpirer plus que de coutume. Envoyant à sa façon des signaux de détresse, **_il_** s'affola d'une façon telle que son bourreau en sourit de joie.

Fort de l'impression qu'il faisait et inconscient de l'once de sueur qui coulait le long du corps de celui a qui il s'apprêtait de prendre la vie, il approcha ses deux mains de la base du corps de sa victime. Ses doigts agiles et forts appuyaient avec une précision certaine sur les points de faiblesse qu'il savait être ce qu'il recherchait. Tout d'abord doucement , comme s'il voulait faire durer le spectacle le bourreau appuya et cesse, appuya et cessa , laissant croire à sa cible qu'il pouvait changer d'avis a tout instant. Cette dernière, toujours muette, regardait impuissante sa vie s'accrocher au bon vouloir de celui qu'elle avait tant ennuyé avec amusement.

Finalement, s'ennuyant de son petit jeu, il appuya un peu plus fortement sur le corps du condamné laissant sortir de ce même condamné un léger bruit non –identifiable car trop léger, signe que la vie s'échappait du corps qui l'avait jusqu'à présent protégé. Conscient de la baisse de résistance de son adversaire, il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que le sang gicle en une fine fontaine. Ce ne fut qu'a cet instant qu'il sut qu'**_il_** était mort. Ravi et un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, il contempla son œuvre.

Enfin il aurait la paix. Enfin **_il_** ne viendrait plus l'ennuyer de sa présence à un moment où il ne s'y attendrait pas. Cette calamité n'était plus et cela ne lui laisserait rien d'autre comme souvenir que celui d'avoir passé les pires jours de son existence. Fier de son exploit, il ne put résister au plaisir de faire partager sa victoire avec ses camarades rescapés.

Courrant alors dans tout l'étage jusqu'à tomber sur les escaliers qu'il dévala en trombe avec la grâce magique de tout un bataillon d'Oz en charge, il finit par débarquer en trombe dans le salon qui baignait jusqu'à lors dans une ambiance calme et sereine.

Affichant un air extatique et levant haut son trophée, il lança à la cantonade et aux regards incrédules qui se posaient sur lui ;

« Je l'ai eu ! Enfin ! Je l'ai eu ! »

« Fais voir de plus près ? » demanda une voix.

« Ah ouais, quand même ! Tu l'as bien amoché » Résonna une autre pendant qu'un sourcil se relevait.

«Pfff ! » Commença un autre « Yuy, t'es vraiment un shazi par moment. Après tout, c'était qu'un point noir ! »

* * *

(Se marre comme une baleine. S'aperçoit que des tas de regards noirs lui sont jetés)  
Glups…Ben quoi ? Vous vous attendiez a quoi ? Vous auriez du vous douter qu'étant donné ma condition de timbrée, je ne pouvais pas être sérieuse trente secondes quand même, si ? Mais dis quelque chose toi la tite voix !  
_T'es définitivement givrée  
_Merci du soutien. Je te retiens toi ! Mais quand même quoi ! Au saut du lit et qui plus est a 6h00 du matin, j'suis pas réveillé moi (j'suis pas du matin comme qui dirait) alors faut pas me demander de faire du Shakespeare aussi.  
_Nan, juste quelque chose qui tienne la route pour une fois  
_Pfff ; d'accord, j'essaierais mais je tiens a dire que c'est de l'injustice de me demander cela. Et puis aussi je trouve aussi injuste d'essayer de brider ma folie derrière les convenances sociales qui s'imposent a nous sans que l'on puisse en revendiquer la débilité. C'est quand même pas ma faute si y'a de l'injustice tout partout quoi et que…  
Mmmpffff  
_Pour votre confort (et vos oreilles) je me permets de la bâillonner sinon on n'a pas fini. Si vous voulez laissez une review, cliquez a vos risques et périls sur la boite a review et Moon' se fera un plaisir de vous répondre dès que le syndrome Wufei se sera dissipé_

Ah oui, merci d'avoir lu quand même ceux qui seront arrivé au bout et plein de bisous a vous.  
Moonfree

Et même que c'est injuste que les pandas ils soient de la même couleur que les dalmatiens quand on réfléchit bien et….  
_Secoue la tête , désespérée._


End file.
